1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a semiconductor chip including a bump.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electroplating process is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-274266. In the electroplating process, a photoresist is patterned. After growth of plating, a conductor gold for plating is etched and an adhesion improving layer of, for example, TiW is etched. Then, the photoresist is removed, thereby enabling completion of a pattern.
On the other hand, with regard to an ordinary liquid ejection head such as an ink jet recording head, in order to adapt to miniaturization and densification, a technology is proposed in which an electrical control circuit for driving an ejection-energy-generating element is incorporated into a substrate with use of a semiconductor production technology.
Further, in a highly functional ink jet recording head, by forming an ink supply port from a rear surface of the substrate through the substrate and arranging a large number of nozzles on the right and on the left of the opening in the substrate, miniaturization and higher image quality are realized. Such a structure is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-311964.
Further, with regard to the adhesion between a silicon substrate and a nozzle layer, a structure is proposed in which, as a nozzle adhesion improving layer, a polyether amide resin is sandwiched between the substrate and the nozzle layer. Such a structure is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-348290.